Let yourself dream
by BigMachoCinephile
Summary: Emily and Sharon have a girl's talk...


Emily had went back to see her mother one month only after the wedding. The whole story about her mother's heart was really scaring her so she had felt the need to be close to her.

So here she was, sitting on the couch with her mother, both of them with a glass of white wine in their hands and in front of a movie that both women were only pretending to watch, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Mom?" Emily suddenly asked.

Sharon only hummed, thinking that her daughter was only going to talk about her heart condition again.

"Do you sometimes wonder what would have happened if you had met Andy sooner?"

That was not what Sharon was excepting so she turned to her daughter.

"Well, Andy and I met almost more than twenty years ago..."

Emily smiled and turned fully to her mother. "I know. And we also know that you didn't really like each other back then. But don't you sometimes wonder. What would have happened if you had fall in love with him, let's say thirty years ago?"

Sharon took a sip from her glass and turned to fully face her daughter. She also bent her leg and put in beneath her backside and let her head rest against the back of the couch. She let her mind wonder for a moment. "I have no idea actually..."

"Really?"

Sharon let out a laugh. "Yeah."

"Maybe you would have had kids with him."

"Oh god." She snorted. "Not having you and your brother would have been the biggest mistake of my life."

"I know mom but we're talking hypothetically."

"Well, in that case..." She smirked before continuing. "Of course if I had fallen in love with Andy thirty years ago, I do think that yes, we would have had kids. But you know, even though Andy and your father are totally different men, thirty years they were pretty much the same."

"Except for the cheating, right?"

Emily was surprising her mother tonight. Sharon had no idea that Emily would know about Jack's cheating. She knew of course about the drinking but she also thought that she hide that well from her daughter. Apparently not.

"Emily..."

"It's okay mom. Don't worry I didn't realize anything when I was growing up. He was actually the one talking about it when Ricky and I called him to talk about your annulment. That just blurred out and then he couldn't stop rambling about it. He must have been a very elegant husband." Emily rolled her eyes. And Sharon's followed just after.

"But to answer your question. Andy's drinking still would have been a problem, I think. Because even if they are different when they are sober, I can assure you that drunk they were very much the same. They both can be mean. And I didn't want that for you and Ricky, I wouldn't have wanted that for your dreams brothers and sisters. I love him with all my heart now but I would have been the same that I was thirty years ago. And I sure would like to think that I would have prevent him from drinking but that's not true."

"Yeah. I can understand that. I just... I-"

"Yes?" Sharon pushed on because it wasn't like her daughter to not say what she wanted.

"The day of your wedding I thought that you were going to burst with happiness. And ever since you've been with Andy everybody can see how happy you are. Sometimes I feel sad for you that you weren't able to fall in love sooner."

Sharon could feel her chest and stomach contracted and for once, she knew that it wasn't a bad thing. "Oh honey. Andy says very often that you can't time love. And he is right. You don't have to feel bad for us. We're so happy that we got here in the end. And I know that we still have long years in front of us. It's okay if we didn't had kids. We got a beautiful wedding, we have a big family, full of kids that we love and I found love late in my life and I'm so grateful for all of that."

"So you don't have any regrets? Really?"

Sharon caressed her daughter's face with the back of her hand. "No honey. I swear. No regrets. Like you said I couldn't be happier. Maybe I would have like to have kids with Andy but I think we have a good life."

Emily felt that her mother was starting to get emotional and that wasn't what she wanted so she decided to tease her. "And I guess having a condo finally almost empty from kids can be useful too right. I heard that intimacy was even better after 50."

Sharon had the good grace to blush. "Emily!"

"What? It's true! And I heard that your stamina was even higher after an heart attack!"

Sharon finished her glass of wine in one big gulp and stood up. She looked at her daughter with a look that she hoped was an angry one. "Goodnight Emily. You just win the privilege to put the dishes and our glasses away."

"Goodnight mom. Run to your room and your husband who is probably wondering what we're doing."

Sharon laughed and walked down the hall. She saw that the light was on in their bedroom and she wondered if Andy was still awake. She pushed the door open quietly just in case and she did right. Her husband had probably waited for her but there long week had catch up with him. He was in the middle of the bed, the cover reaching his hips and he was on his stomach. She closed their door and pulled herself against it for a moment, just looking at him sleeping peacefully.

She heard Emily going to Rusty's room since he was at Gus's place for the night but Sharon wasn't really aware of what exactly was going on between the two of them so she didn't ask.

Sharon already had her PJ's on so she just went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get herself ride of the taste of wine. When she was done she walked back to her bed, where Andy had still not move. She let her robe at the foot of the bed and sit down beside Andy's hip. Carefully, she put her fingertips on Andy's back, underneath his shirt. His skin was already hot from sleep. Andy's skin was always hot anyone. Except the time he almost fainted in her office when he had his blood clot. Sharon had been so scared by how cold his hands were. But right now, his skin was hot and smelling good from the shower he had taken before going to bed. She continued to run her hand along his back, trying not to wake him up.

But even though, Andy was not a light sleeper, he seemed to be always aware if Sharon was beside him or not. That's why it was so difficult to manage to escape her bed when they started to have sex and she was really emotional about it. She would tried and hide in her bathroom but each time she turned, Andy would bring her back to his chest. Tonight was not an exception to the rule.

Andy felt Sharon's ministrations on his back and extended his arm to where she should be beside him on the bed. When his hands met nothing but cold sheets, Sharon had to suppressed her laugh because Andy sighed loudly and was ready to rolled over and stood up. It also hurt to know that Andy was used to her sneaking off to think. She put both hands on his back to prevent him from moving and laid herself on his back. Her face hidden in his neck.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." Andy said, his voice still clouded with sleep. Andy bent his arm and reached behind his head to bury his hand in Sharon's hair. "Where have you been?"

Sharon kissed the soft skin of his cheek and let her hand running up and down his back. "Talking with Emily. She asked me some... questions."

"Like what?" Andy shifted and forced Sharon to move. She ended up straddling his hips but laid back down to put her head back on his shoulder. It was Andy's turn to caressed her back.

"Well. She was really curious to know if I sometimes wonder what would have happened if we had gotten married thirty years ago."

Andy laughed. "Oh that would have been... Hmm... interesting."

Sharon looked up at him and smile. "I know. She also asked if we would have had kids." She said that with a laugh but felt Andy tensed beneath her. "What?"

"Nothing." He said and tried to pulled her back to him.

"Not nothing. What's wrong?"

Sharon could see Andy actually blush. That wasn't the first time but it was so unusual that she got worried. She was the one blushing in their relationship. "It's just that I... I sometimes, some time ago, also imagine... You know. What our kids would have looked like."

Sharon could feel herself melt. She flashed a bright smile to him and before Andy could registered what was happening to him, Sharon kissed him fervently. Andy secured he close to his body. Sharon moaned when Andy returned her kiss.

"You thought about this kind of things?"

"Of course. Well the thought came to me I think one day when I was in the hospital before my surgery. Nicole and the boys came to see me and Rusty had came too. When he left, Charlie asked me why Rusty wasn't calling me daddy. So I told him that it was because I was not his father. He was even more confused because Rusty calls you mom. Charlie just thought that Rusty was our son because he understands that Nicole is my daughter but not yours so he was really confused."

"And after that?" Sharon asked, caressing his cheek gently.

"I guess when they left, my mind just started to wander."

"And how are they?"

"Gorgeous." Andy said immediately which made Sharon laughed. "They both would have your eyes. And the little girl has your hair. Long and red. The boy would have grinned just like me. And they both would have wrapped around their little finger. Just like their mother."

"So that would have been two kids."

"Yeah. But two little Flynn mix your DNA. That would have been an handful, right?"

Sharon laughed again. "Probably. I still can't believe you thought about that. That's so sweet."

"I guess I'm so happy we're finally here, married and happy that I let myself live in the present."

"I understand." Sharon looked up to Andy and smiled. "No kids for us but how about some good time?"

Andy sighed loudly. "Do we have to ?"

Sharon pinched his chest. "Of course not." She kissed his cheek quickly and get into bed beside him, turning her back to him. "Goodnight Andy."

Andy sighed like he was getting comfortable on his side of the bed. "Goodnight Sharon." He close his eyes and bit his lip to prevent smiling. He counted backward from five and waited. Sharon reacted before he even got to one.

"Are you serious?" She said turning quickly to him. She watched him cracked one of his eye open.

"What about dear?"

Sharon huffed and got closer to him. Resting again her head against his shoulder. She run her hand up and down his chest suggestively. "You know what about..."

Andy turned his head to whisper in her ear. "Why don't you say the words, Sharon?"

She turned her head again like she was trying to hide herself. "We've been dating for a long time. You know what I want. Sometimes even before I know what I want myself."

"I know. But sometimes it's nice to know that we're on the same track. And to tell you the truth, I always thought that there is nothing more sexy than a woman who says what she wants in bed."

"I talk in bed!" Sharon said quickly looking down at him.

Andy kissed her lips. "You do. Oh, yes, you do." Sharon blushed. "But since we've been dating, I don't think I've ever heard you say : I want you. Not even something more teasing."

"I know... I just I don't know. I'm not really comfortable before sex I guess."

"It's okay. I was only teasing you." Andy said and pulled her closer. "You're definitely more comfortable during sex."

"Andy?" Sharon whispered in his ear after a moment of silence. When he hummed in response she kissed the corner of his lips before saying "make love to me, please."

"Okay. If I have to. Husband's duty and all that..." He said rolling his eyes. He pushed Sharon quickly on her back before she made a high pinched noise that her daughter must definitely had heard. But, Emily had been the one teasing her in the first place. And now that Sharon was happy, she could definitely let herself dream.


End file.
